Learning to Love Many
by harryfansuper
Summary: When Harry arrives at Hogwarts he has three friends. A genius, A seer, and An Ice Queen. Follow Harry as he learns to love these three and more. Harry/Harem M/F and F/F and multi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm starting this story because I've hit a major block on my other story due to the turn that rp took. This is a story that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Let me say this up front. I read a ton of Harry/Harem stories and lots of Dumbledore bashing stories. If this sounds like any of the other stories it's because I got inspiration from them. I will not try to steal from any of these stories and if it sounds like I am please let me know. The only original character will be my muggle born from America Sarah Bates. She will be a seer. There will not be a seer Luna in this story. There will be perceived Ron bashing in this story. This is not my intention. I am writing Ron how I think he'd behave if Harry was in Slytherin. I actually love Ron but cannot paint him in a good light due to the story. Anyway anything you recognize from cannon HP belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story. One more thing this is Harry/Harem. It will have sex in it between a man and woman and at times between women. If you don't like that don't even start reading this fan fiction. Up until now it is completely cannon. I am starting when Harry finds a compartment. Now on with the story.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sits in the empty compartment staring out the window onto Platform 9 ¾ watching everyone board the Hogwarts Express when there is a knock on the compartment door. He turns to look when the door is opened by a pretty blonde with a calculating but cold look on her face. With her is a brunette with a dreamy expression with a steel look in her eyes.

The blonde asks "can we sit with you? Everywhere else nearby is filled with older students." Harry nods silently before turning to look back out the window. The girls stow their trunks before sitting down. The brunette looks at Harry before saying "hello my name is Sarah Bates. The blonde is Daphne Greengrass. May we know you're name?"

Harry looks at her startled before saying "my name is Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Sarah and Daphne" Daphne shows as flicker of surprise before hiding it again. Sarah smiles "nice to meet you Harry Potter. I'm assuming you already know what house you want to be in. I'm from America so this whole house thing is new to me. According to Daphne I'll probably go into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I think I'd do good in Slytherin as well."

Harry just stares at her for a second. He is surprised that she didn't recognize who he was. "Well I figure I'll go into Gryffindor like my parents and cause of the fact I defeated Voldemort." Sarah stares at him blankly. In America they aren't taught about Voldemort. He was an English problem only.

Daphne stares at Harry before saying "you defeating the Dark Lord could land you in any house. I know I'm going into Slytherin because that's the only house for me. Any other house I'd be persecuted in" As she says this the train starts to move and there is yet another knock on the door.

Sarah opens it to reveal Ron Weasley. He looks in and smiles "bloody hell it is true. You are Harry Potter. My name is Ron. Ron Weasley. You need to come with me. You don't need to be sitting in the same compartment as these filthy snakes. Their nothing but trouble. The whole lot of them is evil." Harry just stares at Ron while Daphne looks indifferent.

Harry finally says "no thanks. I'm quite happy where I am thank you" Ron just stares before stalking away. He can't believe the Boy-Who-Lived would rather sit with a bunch of snakes over him. He wasn't worried though. He knew when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor with him that everything would work itself out.

Harry looks at the two girls and says "I'm so sorry about that. I have no clue who he was but he had no right to say that type of stuff to you"

Daphne just sniffs in indifference before replying "you better get used to things like that Harry. No one will approve of you hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins unless you get sorted with us. Then they'll just call for a resort. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. You're expected to be the perfect light boy like you're parents and go into Gryffindor." Sarah just hums to herself smiling like she knows something they don't.

Harry frowns "no one is going to tell me who I can or can't be friends with. I will be who I want to be and no one else. I'd like to see anyone try and stop me." Daphne smiles in approval of his statement before leaning back against the seat.

"You're not going to make many friends with that attitude but I don't mind it. I find it very interesting. I can't wait to see you take on Hogwarts" She is already composing a letter to her father in her head. She knows he will love to hear that Harry isn't in Dumbledore's pocket like they all feared. Maybe there was hope for Harry yet.

At this point the door of the compartment is open yet again. A bushy haired girl is standing there. "Have any of you seen a toad. A boy a couple compartments down lost his" She has a bossy tone to her voice.

Sarah smiles at her "no we haven't seen a toad but we'll let you know if we do" Her tone is dreamy again like she wasn't being serious about the situation. The girl frowns thinking Sarah is making fun of her.

"My name is Hermione by the way. I'm the first witch in my family. I've tried a lot of magic from the books and I'm fairly good at it. Have any of you tried any of the magic yet" Sarah smiles happy. Finally another witch like her.

"I wish I could have. I'm also the first in my family to have magic. I'm from America though and we aren't allowed to do magic in front of muggles. Not even our family so I haven't tried any magic yet." Hermione and Sarah strike up a conversation that lasts the rest of the ride while Harry goes back to looking out the window and Daphne pulls out Witch Weekly and begins to read it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Well here's chapter one. I know it's slow but I want to introduce the four main characters I want to focus on at the moment. Yes more girls are going to be added besides these three but I'm starting it slow. He's only 11 right now lol. Anyway please review and don't flame. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well as a Beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back. I'm going to update every Saturday or at least try to. Now on to the comments I've gotten on my story. First thank you everyone for subscribing and favoriting my story. I've never had that many so fast. Now onto the reviews. **

**Man of Constant Sorrow- the reason I choose an OC as a love interest is because with what I plan on her becoming everyone would be screaming for my head for changing a character that drastically. The reason I choose her to be American is I don't think America would teach muggle children about the terrorist Voldemort. I want her to not be influenced by any of the expectations and prejudice that is in England. Thank you for your advice but as I'm writing I think you'll understand why I created a character to be a love interest. **

**Elvander72- I will definitely work on that. Thank you for letting me know. When I find one that works I will go back and fix the first couple of chapters to match it**

**Arial Wolf- thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**God of all- I plan on it**

**Wolfgang108- thanks so much. It is now fixed**

**Rb2312- thank you so much for your review. Unfortunately you won't find out the houses until the next chapter. With the barrier I'm doing like cannon. He didn't officially meet Ron so I'm doing it more that someone else found his compartment before Ron did than he met someone before Ron. I'm glad you like Sarah because she is an interesting character that I made out of necessity of no one killing me for changing a cannon character. Please keep up the helpful advice and tips. **

**Now onto warnings. None for this chapter except Dumbledore bashing**. **Again this is the beginning of the relationships and really just friendships. I hope you enjoy. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The group continues in their individual activities until there is an announcement they are nearing Hogwarts. Harry takes his robes out of his trunk before saying "I'm going to go change in the bathroom so you guys can change here"

He then leaves the compartment to let the ladies change. Daphne watches after him confused not used to boys showing so much courtesy to women in private before changing quickly. Hermione and Sarah don't pay any attention to it continuing there discussion about books they've read both muggle and wizard as they change. Once Daphne has changed she joins in on the discussion commenting on some of the wizarding books she has read that the other girls mention as well as books that she think they might like.

Harry joins them a little while later and they arrive at Hogwarts. They immediately leave their carriage and get caught up in the crowd of kids leaving the train. Harry reaches out for Sarah's hand so as not to lose her in the crowd. Sarah grabs Hermione who takes the clue and grabs Daphne's. They stay linked until they get off the train and over to Hagrid who is calling for the first years. Harry greets Hagrid before following the rest of the first years down to the boats. The group of friends take one boat for themselves much to the dismay of Ron who is forced to share a boat with a pudgy shy looking kid that's clutching a toad, a quiet red head, and an African who is looking around curiously.

The boats start to move and as they go around the corner the children gets their first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. Many of the children pure blood and muggle born alike gasp at the majesty of the castle. When they reach the docks near Hogwarts the kids pile out ready to get up to the castle. Hagrid leads the children up to the castle doors before knocking on the door. It is opened by McGonagall who leads the children inside.

She stops at the door outside the Great Hall and turns to face the students. "In just a moment you will be sorted into your houses. Here at Hogwarts we have four houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house is your home. Your house mates are your family. Your good behavior earns your house points. Bad behavior causes your house to lose points. Now wait here while I announce you're arrival"

The kids begin to gossip and talk as she leaves. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Sarah stay together wondering how they'll be sorted. Daphne says "According to my father something looks through our character and places us according to that"

The others accept this because it's more believable then some of the stories they are hearing. Ron is telling the pudgy shy kid that they have to fight a troll. The kid looks scared and backs up bumping into Hermione. He stutters out an apology before spotting Harry. "Harry... Harry Potter is that you" Harry nods not sure why this kid knows who he is. "My name is Neville Longbottom. You're my god brother"

Harry looks shocked he didn't know he had a god brother. His aunt and uncle had told him his family was dead. Before Harry can question Neville an arrogant looking blonde comes over. He sneers at Harry "I guess the rumors are true. Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. A piece of advice. Make sure you don't hang out with the wrong sort. You never know when someone is just using you. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. If you ever want help knowing the difference just come talk to me. I'll be more than happy to help."

Before Harry can reply McGonagall comes back and leads the first years into the Great Hall. They see four tables each with a different banner over it. On the far left is Slytherin, middle left is Hufflepuff, middle right Ravenclaw, and far right is Gryffindor. In the front of the hall there is a dais with a stool on it. On the stool is a tattered old hat. A couple steps up from there is the teacher's table. The entire school stares at the hat who opens his mouth and starts to sing.

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap.'_

Once the hat is finished the students and teachers start clapping quickly followed by the first years. Now McGonagall takes out a scroll and calls the first name "Abbot Hannah" the small girl goes up and gets placed in Hufflepuff. The sorting continues with the first of the group being called "Bates Sarah" she skips up to the stool as the students snicker.

She puts the hat on her head and sits there for a minute. Then suddenly the hat starts to laugh loudly startling everyone. The students start to whisper among themselves. Even the seventh years looks confused. They've never seen anything like this before at a sorting. The teachers at the table look worried. This had only happened once before and they swore to never speak of THAT day ever again. As Dumbledore starts to stand the Hat yells out '_Tell them Ms. Bates what you know'_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**And cliff hanger. Please no one kill me. I promise this is for a good reason. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always all reviews welcomed including constructive critics. If this format is better than the last please tell me. If y'all preferred the last chapters format let me know that to. **

**p.s. I'm putting this out early because of the overwhelming response I got to this story. I promise though that they will not usually be this fast but you guys just inspired me with the 20 emails I had the next morning with your reviews follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy this gift**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back lol. I will from now on only update on the day I'm planning on updating unless something strange happens that I have no control over. I'm glad you guys really liked the last chapter. I was really proud of it. Now on to reviews. **

**MrBojangles3154- that actually was where I planned on ending the chapter but thank you so much for your help. I will keep it in mind for the rest of my chapters. **

**Elvander72-I will go back and fix the formatting then.**

**Arial Wolfe- I know but due to how much I'm including in this chapter that's where I thought it'd be best to end the chapter so I don't have a really long chapter. **

**Rb2312-I'm actually going to split it in a way that most people won't see coming. It won't be an even split. Neville will become important in the first couple of months of the school year and will stay in an important role throughout the story. You're guess was correct on the red head being Susan and she will become super important in this story. I haven't quite decided what to do with Draco yet. He's still a pureblood but I don't want him being the prat he was in the books. I'm really interested myself to see how he pans out. Now the hat. The hat will become very important in the next couple of years. Unfortunately you will have to wait awhile to find out. Pm me if you really want to know. **

**PaC- first off I like Ron just not as a friend to harry. He isn't a good friend for harry. For someone else though he'd be a great friend. With Daphne I know JK has said that her family is prominent and has known ties to both light and dark. Sine Arthur works for the ministry I see him talking about Greengrass and Malfoy as allies in Ron's mind. I also have a feeling they are in the Prophet a lot so Ron knows what Daphne looks like. With Sarah Ron in his mind is thinking with a Slytherin automatic snake. This is Ron I'm talking about not a rocket scientist. I promise I'm not bashing him just portraying him as I think he'd be. **

**Tersios- thank you**

**God of all-thank you**

**Penny is Wise- thank you so much. i hope you like this chapter**

**Now there's no warning unless you mind cussing. If you do well then mild cussing. Now on to the story. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The entire school is staring at Sarah with the Sorting Hat on her head. Dumbledore watches her not sure on how to stop her from doing anything. Sarah's eyes glow white and her voice grows deeper when she starts to say

"_**The one betrayed by his light protector arrives to reveal the darkness. **_

_**He surrounds himself by the best of the founders. **_

_**He will return the ways of magic to the original and topple the light and dark king. **_

_**The one betrayed by his light protector arrives to reveal the darkness." **_

When Sarah finishes speaking the hall is silent for a minute before it erupts into whispers. The sorting hat silents the students by announcing that Sarah is to go into Slytherin. Dumbledore fumes as McGonagall announces "Bones, Susan."

The redhead girl that was stuck in the boat with Ron walks up to the stool. After a couple seconds the hat announces Hufflepuff. Six more students are sorted into the various houses before the next in the group is called.

"Granger, Hermione" Hermione goes up to the stool and sits down. In her head she hears '_very interesting. The mind of a Ravenclaw but the ambition of a Slytherin. Where to put you where to put you. Your friends will need you in both houses. Where do you want to go Ms. Granger'? _Hermione thinks for a moment before thinking 'Ravenclaw'. '_Very good choice Ms. Granger. You will do well there.' _The hat announces Ravenclaw and Hermione walks over to her new house smiling at harry hopefully. He smiles back fully intending to continue his friendship with her no matter what anyone else thinks about it.

Then McGonagall continues with "Greengrass, Daphne." Daphne adopts her mask before approaching the stool. She puts the hat on and the hat immediately says Slytherin. Daphne goes to join Sarah as the Slytherin table.

Next up is Neville who goes to put on the hat. _'A very interesting mind you have Mr. Longbottom. You have been told to join Gryffindor to honor your parents but you have the loyalty of Hufflepuff. I think you know where you're going Mr. Longbottom. You will be happier.'_ The hat announces Hufflepuff causing the teachers and students to gasp. They all figured Neville would follow his parents into Gryffindor. Neville smiles and joins Susan and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

A little while later Draco is called up and is also immediately sorted into Slytherin. He smirks at Harry before joining his friends at the Slytherin table.

Finally Harry is called up after a set of Indian twins are sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. When McGonagall calls his name the hall irrupts into whispers. It's the Harry Potter. So of the more intelligent students wonder if he's the one that Sarah girl was talking about. Harry sits on the stool and the Hat immediately is intrigued. _'Well well. Mr. Potter has finally arrived at Hogwarts. Now where to put you. You would do well in Slytherin but everyone expects you to go into Gryffindor. Where do you want to go Mr. Potter' _Harry immediately thinks 'Slytherin?' The house chuckles before announcing Slytherin. The hall is quiet before there is an uproar at the Gryffindor table. Harry ignores everyone and joins Daphne and Sarah at the Slytherin table. The sorting ends with the African Dean Thomas joining Gryffindor followed by Ron.

Once the sorting ends Dumbledore stands and says "dig in." the food appears and the feast begins. The students at the Slytherin table mostly ignoring Harry to talk to him in the common room. They are not like the Gryffindors. They can wait for their information.

Harry looks at Daphne and asks quietly "will I still be able to hang out with Hermione and talk to Neville even though we're not in the same house." She thinks for a second before answering. "It'd have to be in the library and outside because most people don't interact outside their house except for family. You being you though will most likely be able to get away with it" Sarah dreamily eats her food much to the amusement of the upper years.

The three friends talk amongst themselves for the rest of the feast. When the feast is over Dumbledore stands to make his speech.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students should remember that there is no magic in the corridors as well as a list of other items that can be found in Mr. Flinch's office. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students because of the dangers it presents. We have one new teacher this year. Professor Quirell is our new DADA professor for the year. Lastly the third floor corridor is off limits to all on pain of death. Now off to your dormitories."

He claps his hands and the hall erupts into movement and noise. The Slytherins stand quietly and walk out of the hall. The first years not knowing what else to do follow them.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

**And here's chapter three. I hope you all enjoy it. My next chapter will be a little late due to a trip but it will be up by the end of Sunday. Anyway review please. Constructive criticism is welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back with chapter four. I'm so sorry that I missed last week but between my trip and what all I needed to include in this chapter I didn't want to put out a bad version so I decided to take two weeks to write this chapter. I'm happy with the way it has turned out and I hope you guys are too. Now onto reviews. **

**God of all: I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Arial Wolf: oh Harry will stay very close to Hermione as a friend and more later on. **

**Penny is wise: do you see Ron acting any different. Let's be honest he isn't the brightest bulb in the box. I do love him though I promise. **

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey: that is not my intention. Luna was never named a seer by JK Rowling. That is what the fans named her. Luna will still have a prominent role but she will be more book Luna then fan Luna. As for Sarah replacing Tracey that is sort of what I'm doing. Tracey will be a friend of Daphne just not as close as some people make them. More of a friend versus Sarah being more of a sister to Daphne. As for your second review I just did not feel that comfortable changing any of the characters as much as I would have to for them to be what I'm having Sarah be. I promise when you know more about Sarah and see the part she will play in the story you will understand I promise. I do however think you will like how I plan on explaining their friendship. I think it is very creative. **

**Rb2312: let's be honest about Draco. He wasn't as big a prat here as he was in the book. I don't see hatred towards Draco from Harry at this point more curiosity at what the blonde is trying to do. As for Hermione as I stated in my answer above you will just have to wait and see. I have major plans for Luna. Let's just say even lemon drops won't calm Dumbledore down at this point ;). Snape's reaction will be found out this chapter. Ron will always be Ron. That's all I'm saying. You're guess of Hufflepuff is correct and with Gryffindor just wait and see. Thank you so much for your encouragement. **

**And now onto the story!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The first years follow the older students out of the Great Hall. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws head up the stairs to their separate towers while the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins head down the stairs. They walk together for a while but eventually the Hufflepuffs make a right while the Slytherins make a left going deeper into the bowels of the castle.

Eventually the older kids stop in front of a painting. The painting depicts the Garden of Eden. The snake looks up at the Prefects and the Prefect says "Bloody Baron." The snake hisses before the painting opens. Harry swears he heard the snake say "enter" but since no one else said anything he keeps his mouth shut.

The Prefects lead the first years into the common room which is decorated in a silver and green motif. The walls are silver while the lights give off a green tint. The couches are mainly green with silver pillows even the fire looks like its green. The common room could easily fit the entirety of Slytherin house in it comfortably. Once all the first years have entered the prefects turn to face them. The older boy speaks first.

"Welcome first years to the House of Slytherin. My name is Adrian Pucey and my counterpart is Eliza Turnpike. We are your guides for the first couple months of school. You have been sorted into the most hated house in Hogwarts. Because of this you will stick together. You will go to meals together and you will go to classes together. If you have to go somewhere by yourself always have at least two other people with you. Girls always have a male present regardless of what the other houses think of this. It is for your safety. Our Head of House is Potions Master Severus Snape. His door is always open to you. If you need something go to him first. If you are injured go to him. Unless forced to by a teacher refrain from going to the hospital wing. The matron does not heal Slytherins to full health if she can help it. It will be even worse this year because people will think we have stolen and corrupted the Boy Who Lived. Watch your backs for hexes from the Gryfindors."

As Adrian says this the entirety of the first years turn to look at Harry who looks a little panicked at this statement.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? I'm nothing special."

"I'd beg to differ Mr. Potter" a voice drawls lazily. The first years turn and see that the professor with the greasy hair and hooked nose has just walked in.

"I am your Head of House Professor Snape as I'm sure Mr. Pucey has told you. As he said I will always be here to help if you're in need and it seems like Mr. Potter is in need of my help now so Mr. Pucey please finish while I take Mr. Potter here and explain to him why his presence here will lead to violence from the other houses."

Adrian nods and Professor Snape looks at Harry. "Follow me Mr. Potter." Harry gulps and nods before following Professor Snape out of the room. Adrian looks at the remaining Slytherins.

"So for your first four years girls and guys are required to sleep separately. There are wards up in place around the rooms so that boys and girls can't go into the others room. If you want to hang out stay in the common room or go to the library. When your fifth year starts we will assume you know what you are doing and allow you to have co-ed rooms if you wish. There are two per room unless more of you request a bigger room. If you make the request make sure you can provide a good reason for needing a bigger room. There is always a seventh year Slytherin in the library for your help and all older Slytherins are available for help but remember all help comes at a price. That being said if you are getting abused or hurt by an upper year Slytherin report them to Professor Snape immediately. We do not tolerate inter house bullying or prejudice. You are a Slytherin first regardless of blood. Because of the persecution from the other houses they are fair game for pranks or bullying. The only rule is don't get caught. If you get caught we will not protect you from punishment. Now go on and get to bed. Be in the common room by 8:00 to go down to breakfast tomorrow morning."

At this Adrian and Eliza go and sit in front of the fire. They are open to help but they want the first years to figure out things by themselves. Daphne and Sarah look at each other wondering if Harry is okay.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile Professor Snape leads Harry to his office which he can access from the common room.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter" Harry sits in a chair in front of the desk while Snape sits behind it. For a long while Snape just stares at Harry not quite sure what to think. Harry squirms a little under his gaze. Finally Professor Snape says

"Are you trying to make me believe that you know nothing about your family or your fame Mr. Potter because according to the Headmaster you have been training at a secure facility under Mad Eye Moody. Are you calling the Headmaster a liar Mr. Potter?"

Harry just stares at Professor Snape not sure what to say. Why was the Headmaster lying about him much less to a complete stranger?

He finally says "I'm sorry Professor Snape but I don't know what you're talking about. I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They never told me I was a wizard. They said my parents died in a car crash. Hagrid was the first person to tell me I was a wizard."

Snape is mentally hexing Dumbledore into next week. What was he thinking letting Harry Potter grow up with Muggles? The old man has finally gone senile. He could already imagine the backlash when this got out. The purebloods would go nuts when they found out. Professor Snape sighs before asking the fatal question

"What do you know about your past Harry?"

Harry shrugs before asking "just that I defeated a dark lord called Voldemort after he killed my mum and dad at age one. That's it" Snape sighs and reaches for a bottle of scotch this was going to be a long night.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

**As you can see Snape is taking this rather well. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can already here the reviews saying that I should have finished the conversation. Well in my first draft I did but the conversation alone would have added another 1500 words to this chapter and I didn't want the chapter that long so I cut the conversation in half. So please don't hurt me for it. As always please review.**

**AN2: for those of you who saw the first post I did of this story let me apologize. My laptop did not save my edited version and you guys saw the horror that is my writing unedited. Please forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back with chapter five. I hope you guys are ready for a serious Snape/Harry chat and some other chats. I'll be the first to admit that this was not what I originally planned for this chapter but thanks to some awesome review and PM suggestions plus my sister I changed my original plan to this which is a short but very important chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. **

**Now onto reviews**

**S-Wanderer999- I will keep this in mind for the future. Thank you for the suggestion. **

**God of all- thank you so much **

**Rb2312- I'll think about his friendships starting a trend. Snape will be Snape. That's all I'm saying there. That's how I think the Slytherin house should be runned and since it's my story I can do it lol.**

**I'MNOTCRAZY- I do not think that you should try and tell someone how there chapters should be length wise or anything like that. Some people when they try to write long chapters they start to ramble. I'm one of those people. Plus I want an easy thing for people to pick up and read. I will try to work on my grammar. **

**Proud Harmonian- this is the excuse I am using. This is not what I think JK Rowling was using but it's my excuse. I hope that it works out.**

**TJK78- thank you so much**

**Arial Wolf- that's what I'm going for. Glad you picked up on it**

**FreeTraderBeowolf- I did not think about adding some background but I definitely see the good behind doing so. I will try to figure out a place to put it in. thanks so much.**

**Penny is wise- thanks so much. I know what you're talking about and I hate those stories. Mine will not be like those I promise. **

**Darkplayer35- I'm glad you think so. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And now onto my chapter**

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry just stares at Snape as he pours himself a shot of scotch. Snape downs the shot before leaning back in his chair to study Harry. Harry huffs frustrated before finally saying. "What is such a big deal about my parents dying? I don't understand"

Snape sighs rubbing his temple before snapping out "I will explain as long as you promise to not interrupt me. Do we have a deal?" Harry thinks for a second before nodding. Snape pours another shot of scotch before he starts his story.

"When you're parents left school they left some of the most popular Head Boy and Girls to come through Hogwarts in a very long time. They were immediately given jobs within the ministry. Your Father James became an auror along with his best friend Sirius Black. Your mother started work as an Unspeakable because of her skills in potions and charms. A year after leaving Hogwarts they got married. It was the event of the wizarding world at the time. The reason is because your father was at that time Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This means he could trace magic back to the time of merlin in his family tree. Your mother was a Muggle born much like some of your friends are and what you basically are Mr. Potter. This means they are first generation wizards. A pure blood lord marrying a muggle born is almost unheard of. It made your parents targets to most of the purebloods and the Dark Lord Voldemort. About three months later your mother discovered she was pregnant with you. At this point you're parents began to get death threats"

Harry's eyes widen but he doesn't say anything allowing Snape to continue.

"At this point the Headmaster suggested you're parents go into hiding. They were not heard about or from until the Halloween night the year after you turned one. At this point we all heard that they had been killed by Voldemort and betrayed by their best friend Sirius. Another friend of your parents Peter Pettigrew tracked down Sirius Black to try and bring him in. Sirius just laughed as he killed Pettigrew and was carted off to Azkaban. The Headmaster announced to the public that you were being cared for and when you turned eight Alastair Moody began to train you. Moody corroborated everything the Headmaster said and gave progress on your training. Do you understand now why we are all so surprise by your behavior in the common room?"

As Snape was talking Harry's eyes are getting wider and his temper is getting closer to its breaking point. He manages to control his voice as he asks,

"What right does Dumbledore have to lie about me and my life. I lived in a cupboard for ten years. Ten years! I just want to" Harry's voice fails him as he tries not to storm off and kill the meddling old headmaster. Snape watches amused as Harry struggles to control his temper. He then leans forward to grab Harry's face to make Harry look at him.

"Mr. Potter please control yourself. I can help you learn everything you need to know about your parents and your heritage. Some of the other Slytherins when I tell them to will help you learn everything you need to know about being Heir Potter. You will take this seriously"

Harry nods still fuming. Snape smiles,

"Keep your anger. It will help you focus better"

Harry nods again before standing, "Can I go join my friends now" Snape smirks amused and nods. Harry storms out of the office and into the common room where Daphne and Sarah are waiting with some of the other Slytherins Draco among them.

Harry doesn't even try to hide his anger when he storms over to Sarah and Daphne. Sarah is just smiling while Daphne has worry in her eyes while her face is blank. Harry quietly relays what happens. Sarah gives him a hug,

"Don't worry Harry. Everything will turn out for the best. Trust me." Harry nods and smiles some trusting Sarah's words. Daphne stays silent throughout the story but anyone who knows her can tell she is barely controlling her anger and worry.

Draco sees the signs and walks over to them. Harry glares as Draco approaches the group but doesn't say anything. Draco stops in front of Harry.

"Potter what's got your knickers in a twist." Harry growls.

"None of your fucking business Malfoy. Go away" Malfoy smirks not moving anywhere. Harry growls before sighing knowing he's been a jerk to Malfoy even though he doesn't deserve it.

"Sorry Malfoy. My talk with Professor Snape didn't go as planned. I'm just going to bed." Harry walks away from the group and approaches the two prefects in front of the fire place. He talks to them for a second before heading towards the stairs to go to his room. Daphne just looks at Sarah who is smiling happily.

"Sarah what just happened?" Sarah smirks before answering,

"Harry found out what he needs to know for now. Snape will be able to help him with the rest. He'll be fine." Daphne nods trusting Sarah in this matter. They head up the stairs to the only empty girl's room left to get some sleep to start their time at Hogwarts tomorrow.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short but I hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned next week for their first week at Hogwarts. Until then please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're on chapter six. I hope you like the direction this is going so far. This is one of the hardest chapters I've written so far because of the interactions between characters. I hope this makes sense. Now on to reviews. **

**God of all- I plan on continuing this story so don't worry. **

**Penny is Wise- the reason I had Dumbledore say that is because… you'll see later *sinister grin* let's just say it was very diabolical. **

**Arial Wolfe- well I have a feeling you won't like where I'm taking this story then… sorry. **

**Rb2312- I think that the talk will be very beneficial. Mad Eye's involvement will be explained later. Sirius involvement will be explained later as well. **

**PaC- I have no clue what you're review is. I'm sorry. **

**Caipa- thank you for your advice. I have fixed my summary**

**Pjew- I did not want to listen to all the people yelling at me for being racist so I used African**

**Desdelor97- thank you for your review**

**And now onto the story. I hope you like it. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next morning the Slytherin first years gather downstairs at eight o'clock waiting for the Prefects to escort them downstairs to breakfast. As they wait Harry, Daphne and Sarah are talking softly to each other.

"Daphne I need you and Sarah to cover for me while I go talk to Hermione and Neville. I promised I'd meet with them to figure out a place we can talk. Can you please do that for me?" Daphne thinks for a moment before nodding. She doesn't like that Harry's going off by himself but knows she can't stop him. Sarah is smiling happily not at all worried about what is going on.

"We can do that for you Harry just watch your back. We don't need the Gryfindors kidnapping." Harry nods understanding Daphne's concern.

"I'll be careful Daphne. Just tell them I forgot something and I'll be back later." Daphne nods. At this the first years are led out of the common room by Adrian. Malfoy and his crew watch Harry, Daphne, and Sarah as they walk up to the Great Hall. After a couple minutes Harry whispers something to Daphne and Sarah before turning and heading back towards the common room. Draco raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He's curious to see how Harry reacts. His father would be very interested in everything that has happened so far.

Harry walks away for a couple minutes before turning back and following the other first years from a distance to find his way to the Great Hall but still be far enough away to find Neville and Hermione. As he gets closer to the Great Hall he runs into the Hufflepuff first years. He spots Neville and joins him.

"Hey Neville. How was your first night as Hogwarts?" Neville jumps a little not noticing Harry joining him.

"Oh hey Harry. It was okay. The prefects were really nice and helpful." Harry smiles.

"That's good. I was wondering if we could meet somewhere after class to hang out and talk" Neville nods and thinks for a second.

"Let's just meet at the library. I think it'd be the easiest." Harry nods.

"Okay see you there." Harry slips away from the other students to find Hermione. Hermione is waiting outside the Great Hall for Harry. Harry smiles before walking up to her.

"Hey Hermione. How was last night in Ravenclaw?" She jumps turning to look at him before smiling.

"God Harry. Don't scare me like that. And last night was good. I also asked the prefects and they said the library would be a good place to meet up." Harry smiles happy for Hermione.

"That's awesome. We were already planning on meeting there after class if you'll be willing to join us." Hermione nods before they go into the Great Hall. They go their separate ways Harry to the Slytherin Table and Hermione to the Ravenclaw table. Harry slips into the seat Daphne saved between herself and Sarah. When Harry sits down Daphne gives him a look asking if everything was good. Harry gives a small nod before he starts to eat breakfast. Draco is sitting across the table from Harry with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Draco waits for Harry to finish loading up his plate before talking.

"So Potter what did you forget this morning that made you ignore instructions and wonder away from the group. Or did you think because you're the Boy who lived that the rules don't apply to you." Draco really doesn't care what Harry answers he just wants to see how Harry responds. If Harry responds the way most people would respect then he definitely was sorted into the wrong house. Although if Harry showed a sense of discreetness that means something is definitely up. Meanwhile Harry is buttering his biscuit like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"I just forgot a book. I'd rather not get on the wrong side of the Professors on the first day." Harry then begins to eat his breakfast. Draco nods impressed with Harry's diplomatic answer. Now Draco turns to Sarah.

"Bates is not a name I am familiar with but I'm assuming you are a pureblood from America whose parents knew how good Hogwarts is and sent you here." Sarah giggles before answering,

"No I'm a muggle born from America. Let's just say that my parents weren't happy about my magic and put me out. The American Ministry found me and moved me to England to get me out of the American Muggle system. The Greengrass family was kind enough to take me in as a lodger until I become of age. The American ministry pays all my bills though. I am just at the Greengrass house for the summer and winter breaks until I turn seventeen. Daphne was kind enough though to teach me the proper way to act." As Sarah is talking Draco's face doesn't change but his mind was racing. His father needed to know about this immediately. This might be something they need to implement for all muggleborns. He would have never guessed that Sarah was anything but a pureblood.

Harry hadn't heard this before but was better at hiding his shock. He was mainly relieved Sarah was saved from that environment unlike himself. He starts to frown as he thinks about the Dursley's. Daphne notices his mood change and changes the subject to what order everyone thought the classes would be in and who they would have to share the class with. This subject carries them through breakfast. As the plates clear themselves Professor Snape comes down to hand out the schedules for the day.

First is Potions with the Gryfindors followed by Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Then its lunch with Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws after. Then they have the rest of the day off for study. The other first years cheer seeing the schedule before getting ready to head down to potions. Harry, Daphne, and Sarah follow their lead before heading down to the dungeon classroom. This is one of the classes Harry is looking forward to the most. He's great at cooking and potions doesn't look that much different. The Slytherin first years wait outside the classroom for the Gryfindors and Professor to show up.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**And here's chapter six. Next week I will be moving into my dorm for college so the chapter will be either a day early or a day late so do not despair. Please read and review in the meantime. **


	7. Chapter 7

**And we are now on chapter eight. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up but I moved into college and could not write and then this chapter wasn't sure what to do (thank Draco for that). So here it is. It is rather short but this is what I came up with. Now onto reviews.**

**God of all- thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Venetiangrl92- thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reading**

**Penny is wise- I'm glad you like my Malfoy. I'm writing him how I think he should have been so I'm glad you approve. **

**Plums- I will work on my grammar. It is not my strong point but I will try and work on this. I am writing this in an omnipresent tone so you hear everyone's thoughts if I need you too. I'm sorry this is confusing to you and I will work on my transitions but I need you to know the thoughts in the future so that is why I am doing this. Now onto the length. As a reader I understand where you are coming from but can I just say that if I wrote a chapter that was 5000-6000 words then you would be waiting a month in-between updates and that people would have problems reading it in one sitting. As a reader when I have chapters that get that long I have to wait a while before reading it because of how long it takes me to read those chapters. At a thousand I can read it as it comes in. also I've talked to a friend who writes professionally and her chapter are between one to two thousand words a chapter. I'm more inclined to listen to her. Thank you for your constructive criticism but I'm leaving the length the way it is. Now onto cliff hangers. Have you read Harry Potter the book? If you read it in chapter format one every week and only a chapter at a time you would seem the same thing. Look at Charles Dickens Oliver Twist. It's the same way. This is how when you are posting a chapter at a time you keep people coming back. If you don't like my setup please just stop reading until I get several chapters posted and read multiple chapters at a time. That may help. **

**Starboy454- thank you**

**Silvershadowseeker- thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Oghren- thank you. I like how I'm doing my Snape and Draco and I'm glad you agree with me. The chapters might get longer as I continue but they will probably not break 2000 because of time constraints. Hopefully this is not a problem**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Professor Snape opens the door to the classroom to let the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years into their dungeon class room.

"Take a seat class. It doesn't matter which one you sit in because you won't be in them for that long." The Slytherin sit on one side while the Gryfindors sit on the other side. Snape goes towards the front and starts to call roll. As he runs down the list he doesn't pause until he reaches Harry's name.

"Harry Potter. Our newest celebrity. Where he belongs." Harry just looks at Snape confused but chooses not to comment. Snape then continues to call roll. When he's done he starts his speech. "In this class there will be no using your wand. This class studies the delicate art of potion making. In this class you can learn to bottle fame even brew death. As long as you pay attention. Mr. Weasley what are the main components of a calming drought."

Ron looks up at Professor Snape. "How am I supposed to know that?" Snape sneers at Ron.

"Well if you had opened your book at all you would know. That is your potion for today. I will now put you in pairs. Do not move seats until I have called out everyone's name" Snape unrolls a scroll and starts to pair people together. Harry is paired with Draco, Daphne with Parvati, Sarah with Lavender, and Ron with Crabbe. When everyone is paired up Snape closes the scroll.

"You may now begin. You have until the end of class to complete the Calming Draught. Begin." The class moves to gather the ingredients. Draco goes to grab the ingredients while Harry looks over the book. He hopes that Draco knows what he's doing because Harry is really confused. When Draco comes back he spreads out the ingredients. Harry looks at what Draco laid out and then back at Draco.

"Draco please tell me you know what to do because I'm so lost." Draco looks surprised but hides it really quickly.

"Sure chop this up" Draco pushes over some leaves and a knife. Harry starts chopping the ingredients and Draco begins working on the potion. They follow this system the rest of the class. Draco tells Harry what to do and Harry does it. Near the end of class Draco bottles the potion and turns the potion into Snape. He then starts to clean up the area telling Harry what he needs to do. Then they leave the classroom when Snape dismisses them. Draco pulls Harry to the side once they left the classroom. "What gives Potter? How do you not how to do that potion? According to the Prophet you can brew much more advanced potions then this." Harry looks at Draco shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't ever brewed a potion in my life. I just found out about magic when I got my letter. What do you mean the Prophet has been saying stuff about me? What is the Prophet?" Harry looks at Draco really confused as he says this. Draco studies Harry for a minute before frowning.

"You really didn't know about magic until you go your letter? Where were you?" Harry sighs tired of this question.

"With my aunt and uncle. There muggles" Draco gapes at this. He can't believe that The Harry Potter was raised by muggles. This is the pure bloods worst fear came true. A wizard child stuck with muggles not knowing about their culture or family.

"You mean that the Harry Potter was raised by muggles!" Harry just nods not sure what the big deal is. Draco just looks at Harry before grabbing his hand and dragging Harry away. Draco heads to the Slytherin common room still dragging Harry behind him. Once at the common room entrance Draco mumbles the password and the painting opens. Draco leads Harry to his room not slowing his face at all as you heads up the stairs. Draco sits at his desk when he enters his room and starts writing ignoring Harry. After a couple minutes Harry gets frustrated.

"What is going on Draco?" Draco looks up at Harry.

"I'm writing to my father. You should have been put with your god parents not muggles. Never muggles. Something is going on so I'm letting him know so he can figure out what is going on." Harry thinks about what Draco said and nods.

"Okay that makes sense. Thank you for helping me" Draco nods before returning to his letter. Harry sits on the bed and waits for Draco to finish.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know my review answers are long but I needed to answer them fully. I know this is not my longest chapter but I wasn't ever sure where the chapter was going and this is where I ended it mainly because Draco told me too. As always please review. Be honest but no flames please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**And now onto chapter eight. This chapter is one of my favorite because it is going to develop some characters that most people don't deal with. This chapter happens during the same frame as chapter 7. These chapters may combine later on but right now they are two separate chapters. Please give me your opinion on what I should do. Now onto reviews**

**Starboy454- thank you**

**God of all- I am**

**Oghren- I'm glad you like how I'm doing Draco. It seems to be an argument very popular with my readers on whether Draco should be good or evil. Lucius is another story. He is not inherently evil he is Slytherin. I can't wait to see what he does. **

**Geetac- I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for reading**

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey- I guess you didn't guess from my summary or any of my other ANs. This is AU in the biggest way possible. I'm making the Slytherins Slytherin like not Gryfindors that got into Slytherin because of their family name same with all the other characters. If you don't like this please read something else. Now onto Lucius, I'm not sure where he is going to go next. He really isn't in the main arc. He is more of a working in the background character. **

**Rb2312- have you been peeking at my outline *glares at you suspiciously* anyway as I said before Lucius will make an impact but he will be working in the background mainly. I hope you like how I play with his character**

**Penny is wise- no the reviews were 100 words less than my story. Glad you liked it**

**Desdelor97-thank you**

**Xxkattiaxx- I'm glad you liked it. Please keep reading**

**Gwen Polk- here you go**

**And now onto the story**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Daphne and Sarah listen as Professor Snape calls out the name of the partners for the day. When their partners' names are called out they move as to not cause an argument with the Gryffindor girls they are paired with. Parvati and Lavender are surprised but don't argue with the two Slytherin girls. When Professor Snape tells the class to begin Daphne turns to Parvati.

"Would you rather gather ingredients or prepare the Cauldron Ms. Patil." Parvati studies Daphne not sure why Daphne is adopting a formal tone for the conversation. She eventually replies in the same tone

"I will go gather ingredients Ms. Greengrass while you prepare our cauldron." Daphne nods before she goes to grab her cauldron. Still confused Parvati goes and gets the ingredients needed for the Calming Draught from the pantry. Daphne wipes down the cauldron before filling it with water. She then starts the flame and sets the cauldron on top. At this time Parvati is back with the ingredients. Daphne silently begins chopping the ingredients needed while the water heats. Parvati follows Daphne's lead and begins to pound and crush the ingredients that needed to be. At the appropriate time Daphne hands Parvati the spoon before she adds the first of the ingredients.

Parvati begins to stir as Daphne adds everything in the correct order at the correct time. They finish their potion after Harry and Draco. Daphne bottles the potion as the two boys leave the classroom. She is worried about Harry but trusts Draco not to do anything stupid at this time. She waits for Professor Snape to come over. When he does she hands over the completed and bottled potion. Snape picks up the potion and expects it before looking at the two girls.

"E pack up and clean up your station. When you are done you are free to go." Daphne nods and looks at Parvati.

"I'll clean the cauldron if you can clean up the station Ms. Patil." Parvati nods before she starts to clean up the ingredients and knives. Daphne takes the cauldron over to the cleaning station before getting to work. She thinks about the lesson and decides it wouldn't be that bad to have to work with Parvati the whole semester. At least Parvati seemed to know what she was doing and wasn't a complete imbecile. Parvati also seemed to know the protocol of purebloods which was surprising but then again she is a noble family even if she is from India.

When Daphne finishes cleaning cauldron she returns to the station to help Parvati. Parvati is done so they both pack up their books and leave. Parvati gently grabs Daphne's arm as they leave.

"I don't understand why you were so nice to me. You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor." Since Parvati looks so confused Daphne decides to answer the girl.

"We were in a potion lab Ms. Patil. That is not the place for a petty rivalry. Accidents happen when you let feelings get involved. I did enjoy working with you though and look forward to continuing our partnership." After she finishes she doesn't give the girl time to reply as she heads back to the common room. They have some time before the next class and she wants to know what is up with Harry and Draco.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As Sarah moves over to Lavender's table she notices Lavender start to sneer. She didn't expect anything else but it still hurt that Lavender already had an opinion of her without knowing who she was or anything about her. When Professor Snape says to begin Sarah looks and Lavender.

"I'm afraid I don't know what we're supposed to do. Do you have any idea on what we need to do first?" Lavender studies Sarah suspiciously not sure what to think of this statement. Eventually Lavender nods before replying,

"Yes I'll go gather the ingredients you fill the cauldron with water" Sarah smiles and nods before doing as told. Lavender goes to gather the ingredients not sure what to think of the Slytherins admission. She's never heard of a Slytherin admitting they don't know anything. Her older brother who was in Slytherin defiantly never did. She quickly gathers the ingredients before returning to the station. Lavender notices Sarah sitting on a stool waiting for Lavender to return.

Lavender lays out the ingredients waiting for Sarah to do something. Sarah grabs the first ingredients and begins to prepare them as the book instructed. She knows which is which thanks to the pictures the book supplies but isn't sure where to go from there. Lavender nods now thinking that Sarah was using her to do all the hard work. She decides to roll with it if only not to bring down the ire of their Professor. They slowly but surely put together the potion and finish with the rest of the class.

They follow everyone else's lead and cleans everything up at their station. The two girls leave the class room to head to their separate classes. Sarah is really sad that Lavender didn't warm up to her. As they worked Sarah had tried multiple times to start up conversations with the Gryffindor girl and it fell through every time.

As Lavender heads to her next class she starts to take apart Sarah's every action. She noticed multiple times that the Slytherin girl looked lost as they worked but other times she looked extremely confident in her actions. The girl was even more of a mystery then Slytherins usually are from what she's heard. Sarah smiles as she enters the confident that she knows Lavender's place in the future of the school.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**If you can guess what Lavender's role will be in the future of my story you get to help me decide what girl Harry is going to date/have sex with first. Please read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back. I know my story is a day late but I was sick all yesterday and didn't get to edit and post. Now onto reviews. **

**Geetac-thank you**

**Rb2312- I'm glad you are enjoying the POV switches. Now onto lavender. That is not what I'm doing with her but I love your idea. Maybe I'll use her like that in another story if I do one. **

**God of all- I plan on continuing the story as long as y'all keep reading. **

**Oghren- well the guessing is still open so you can guess after this chapter. I know it was a short chapter but it is an important chapter. **

**Desdelor- thank you I plan on finishing this story. **

**Penny is wise- thank you love**

**Aloasa- I'm sorry but Ginny will not be with Harry. I think it is overused. I'm sorry it won't be a bash but she won't be Harry's girl. **

**And now onto the story. Hope you enjoy. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry looks up as Daphne enters the common room. Daphne looks at Draco confused before turning to Harry.

"What happened in there Harry?" she asks confused. Harry smiles,

"Draco wanted to know why I didn't know how to do potions. I told Draco the truth and now he's writing to his father." Daphne raises her eyebrows in shock looking over at Draco confused.

"Do you think that is a good idea Draco?" Daphne asks staring at Draco intently. Draco looks up from his letter a little confused.

"My father would want to know that Dumbledore lied to everyone about Harry's education. He needs to know." Daphne stares at Draco in amazement.

"You were going to tell your father a former death eater that the boy who lived is weak and untrained. Are you crazy?" Harry looks offended by Daphne's description of him. He starts to say something but the look on Daphne's face stops him and he falls silent again. She returns her attention to Draco who is thinking hard about what Daphne said.

"He wouldn't do anything to Harry. He'd use the news to destroy Dumbledore not Harry."

"Can you promise me that Draco? If you tell him and he does destroy Harry I'm coming after you. Think long and hard before you send that later. Come one Harry we need to get to charms." Harry nods standing. He doesn't want to piss Daphne off while she looks like this. She looks scary. Daphne turns and leaves the common room. Harry looks back at Draco and shrugs in apology before following Daphne out. Draco smirks already thinking of a new plan as he puts the letter in the fire and going to join his classmates in charms.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After charms is over Draco asks for Harry to stay back. Harry motions for Daphne and Sarah to stay as well. The two girls nod and do so. Draco leads the group to an empty classroom. He sits in an empty chair and looks at the three people.

"I've been thinking about what Daphne said and I have an idea. My godfather professor Snape can help us. He has connections in the magic world that can help us. Also your father Daphne. Since your family has been neutral since the time of the founders people will listen to him without thinking that he's trying to use Harry. I think we should have professor Snape tell your father and lead him in the direction we need him to go through to protect Harry." Daphne thinks for a moment while Harry looks really confused.

"I don't understand though. Why do I need protecting? I'm just a boy. I don't know anything. Someone please explain to me what is going on." Harry looks between Daphne and Draco wanting someone to explain what the hell is going on. Sarah smiles before saying,

"Harry the man that killed your parents had followers that will take any sign of weakness from you as proof that he was right and try to kill you for it." Harry looks at Sarah,

"thank you Sarah. Finally someone that makes sense around here." Daphne rolls her eyes before turning back to Draco.

"Your plan actually involved some though there Draco. Congratulations. Let's do it. Shall we go talk to Professor Snape now?" Draco nods before the group walks down to the dungeons to find Professor Snape.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore is pacing thinking about his current predicament. His pawn is in the Slytherin house. This would not due. In Gryffindor no one would question him about his supposed training thinking his down playing his abilities due to his humility. In the Slytherin house they would question and poke holes in his plan. Especially if the death eater's kids get involved.

When their parents found out Harry would be attacked every other day. He needs to figure out a way to get Harry out of the snake pit. Why couldn't the sorting hat just put him in Gryffindor like it was supposed to? What is he going to do now? There is no way Harry could survive in the snake pit as a muggle born. Speaking of muggle born what was with the American muggle born claiming to have a prophesy. Everyone knows that seers are only born into old families.

Then she goes and gets sorted into Slytherin as well. What is going on this year? And now he has a Slytherin Harry with Voldemort running loose in the school. All of his plans are for naught. What is he to do? Dumbledore ponders this as he pours himself a shot of run to settle his nerves as he starts to re think his plans.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ron fumes as he walks through the halls after his class is over. He can't believe that traitor also knows as Harry Potter. Harry was supposed to be in Gryffindor and be Ron's best friend. Dumbledore promised Ron that Harry would be his best friend and they would share everything. Now Harry is a dirty rotten Snape. Rita Skeeter most be right. Only a dark lord could have defeated Voldemort. Harry is just now showing his dark roots. How else would he get into Slytherin? Unless the sorting hat made a mistake. That must be it. Harry is not evil. Ron is going to go and talk to Harry. Show him the error of his way. That's what he'll do. Ron walks off to find Harry determined to talk some sense into him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHP**

**And here is chapter nine. I know it's a little shorter than normal and has a lot of POV change but I wanted to explain where everyone is mentally and the different plans they have without giving away too much. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please read and review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**And now for chapter ten. This was a really weird chapter to piece together so I hope you like it. And now onto the reviews. **

**Oghren- a trust me it'll pick up in this chapter. I'm also so sorry about the grammar errors. That is my weakest point. **

**Geetac- Dumbledore is not exactly sane in my story. He is a manipulating, senile old man so he won't seem sane at many moments. **

**Penny is wise- again he's just not using his head**

**God of all- I'm glad you like my story so much**

**Venetiangirl92- here it is!**

**Rb2312- Draco really is smart. He just doesn't show it that often. Ron is doing what he thinks is right now what is actually right. Daphne is definitely the voice of reason here. He's going to need a backup case with this year. The cat will be important very very soon. I might use your idea. That is a really really good idea. **

**And now onto the story. Hope you enjoy. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco, Harry, Daphne, and Sarah walk down to the dungeons in search for Professor Snape. They check his classroom first before heading to his office which is next door in the corridor. Draco knocks on the door. The students here Snape bark and enter before Draco opens the door. Snape looks up from the papers he is grading and sees the four first years. He scowls before putting down his pen,

"can I help you." Draco looks at Daphne. Her face is blank. She is expecting Draco to handle the problem. Draco nods before turning back to face Professor Snape.

"Professor after class I stopped to talk to Potter to see why he was so helpless in potions class. What I discovered however is that Harry has been raised by muggles and knows nothing about this world." Snape raises an eyebrow when Draco says this. On the outside the Professor is calm on the inside though he's fuming. The headmaster promised that he would take care of lily's son. The sad thing is that Snape is not surprised that Dumbledore would do this. He gestures for Draco to continue.

"When I found out that Harry had not been raised by Moody like Dumbledore swore my first response was to tell my father. Daphne stopped me and managed to convince me that that wasn't the best thing for me to do. We then decided to come talk to you. I know you have the sources to make sure that the truth of Harry's upbringing is found out in the best way possible. Can you help us with this?" the four students look at Snape hopefully. Snape sighs and rubs his temple. He knew last night that Harry Potter was going to be a troublemaker but he didn't expect this many problems and so quickly. Snape looks at the group before answering.

"Fine. I will make sure that the appropriate people are informed of the headmaster's failings. Now leave you have lunch to get to. Harry smiles his thanks to Snape before the group leaves. Snape sighs again summoning a single glass of fire whiskey before drinking it. Then he stands. He knows exactly who to call first. He was not looking forward to telling Amelia Bones that her almost god son had been raised by muggles.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The group leaves the professor's office excited that he agreed to help them. Daphne turns to Draco and gives a rare smile.

"Good job in there Draco. You did well. Do you think he'll help us?" Draco nods immediately.

"Yes I do. He's my god father. He'll do it for me." Daphne nods.

"Well then let's get to lunch. We have class in an hour." Sarah shakes her head.

"You guys go without me. I'll see y'all at class. I have… things to do." She smiles her dreamy smile that has a mischievous side to it before skipping off. Harry just chuckles at Daphne's and Draco's confused faces.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's just go eat." The other two nods before they all start walking to lunch. As they walk Ron finds them.

"Hey Harry. What's up mate? Want to hang out and play chess later." Ron says all of this while ignoring the other two Slytherins. Draco snarls and starts to move forward however Daphne stops him. She wants to see what Harry does to the brave or stupid Gryffindor. Harry just looks at Ron dumbfounded. He's not sure what to say to the forward boy.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your mate nor do I want to play chess with you. You were and continue to be mean to my friends. I don't like jerks and you are one. Now please leave me alone." Ron stares at Harry not believing what Harry is thinking.

"But Harry they're dirty Slytherin. They're evil. You're supposed to be my best mate not there's. Look just go ask Dumbledore to put you in Gryffindor and we can forget this ever happened. Harry stares at Ron before he starts to laugh.

"Are you okay dude. They are not evil. They're my friends. Now go away before I tell the professors you are harassing me and my friends." Harry walks past Ron still laughing. Draco smirks before pushing past Ron to follow Harry. Daphne hangs back to warn Ron.

"Listen Weasley. Leave Harry alone. Not everything Dumbledore told you is right. You might want to remember that before you lose all the respect you have in your house. Now bugger off." Daphne walks away while Ron is still in shock from what the slimy Slytherin told him. She's delusional. Dumbledore is the leader of the light. The good guys. He would never lie to anyone. The Slytherins must be trying to brainwash Harry into their way of thinking. He must tell the headmaster of this immediately.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Daphne hurries up to catch up with Harry and Draco. Draco is complimenting Harry on putting Weasley in his place when Daphne joins them. Harry looks at Draco before shaking his head.

"Look Draco I don't like him anymore than you do but we don't need to make fun of him. Then we'd be stooping down to his level. Just ignore him and hopefully he'll go away." Draco frowns but nods. He thinks Harry is being too nice and Gryfindorish but isn't willing to argue with him. The group walks into the great hall together. The first thing they notice is the absence of all the teachers. Draco smiles happy that all the teachers are gone. However Harry and Daphne frown.

They wonder what's wrong that'll take all the teachers out of the Great Hall. They go and sit at the Slytherin table and look around the great hall. They notice the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws talks earnestly while the Gryfindors behave like its any normal day. Hermione and Neville look at the group at the Slytherin table worriedly. Harry shakes his head before he starts to eat. Daphne and Draco follow his lead. They assume that they will talk after lunch is over.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**And we are done with chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoyed and please read and review. **


End file.
